


Smoke and Hail

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Hermione Granger had decided she didn't want to be a war hero. She left her home, and settled down unnoticed in Romania. What happens when she encounters a certain dragon loving Weasley while in hiding?Written for the Chocolate Box Round 2 collection, for Fmnds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



> Dear Fmnds,
> 
> I've never dabbled in this pairing before, so I'm not sure how well it turned out. I hope I was able to fulfill at least some of your prompts with this little story! I very much enjoyed writing it, and hopefully you will have fun reading it.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for organising this amazing fest!  
> And a big thank you to my beta who took the time to read and edit this!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot bunnies.

_“There may be a great fire in our soul, yet no one ever comes to warm himself at it, and the passers-by see only a wisp of smoke.”- Vincent Van Gogh_

 

Hermione Granger had decided she didn't want to be a war hero.

 

For one the celebrations, inaugurations and parties were far too tiring, and she'd rather spend the time sipping a cup of cocoa, engrossed in a book. Plus, every time she walked out into the Magical community, it was as though the badge of "War Hero" was emblazoned on her face. People tended to forget she had an individual identity, choosing instead to automatically label her a part of the Golden Trio, and instantly gathering around her to ask about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

 

Eventually, they would walk away with conspiratorial whispers, after she'd tell them truthfully that she hadn't seen the boys in weeks. She simply hadn't wanted to. Things with Ron were... tense, after the break up. Ginny and Molly had turned on her too, insisting that she was destroying Ron's life, and that they were destined to be together. Harry had been caught in the crossfire, and had ultimately chosen to side with his wife. As a result, she had just tried to avoid contact with them.

 

Weeks quickly turned into months, and the rumours of how she was isolating herself began to spread.

 

Rita Skeeter wouldn't resist the opportunity to humiliate the woman who had kept her trapped in a glass jar for weeks, of course.

 **MUGGLEBORN WAR HERO ABANDONS MAGICAL COMMUNITY** the first page of The Prophet read, in large, bold letters.

 

The article itself was about various theories as to why she had "left", with everything ranging from contagious and terminal muggle diseases, to her conversion to the Dark side.

 

Hermione threw down the paper in disgust. She was done being Hermione Jean Granger.

 

* * *

 

 

Kingsley had only been glad to see her, and had even offered her a post in the Ministry, but she had gracefully declined.

 

"I need a favour. An unusual one."

 

"Of course! Anytime, Miss Granger. We owe you, for everything you did in the war. Anything for the brightest third of the Trio."

 

"That is just it. I'd rather not be a third of the Trio at all."

 

"I'm afraid that's a title you will be saddled with your entire life!" Kingsley laughed.

 

"I want a new name."

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"A new identity. I need these documents." She replied, pushing a file over to him.

 

A few hours later, Paulina Hellen walked out of the office, unnoticed.

* * *

 

 

 

The news spread like wildfire. The Brightest Witch of her age had gone missing. Some panicked. Some blamed the Ministry, others, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Yet others believed it was due to one of the many theories Rita Skeeter had published in her article. Rumours died down, as they will, and through it all a witch quietly made her way to find a new life in Romania, a life Magical Britain would never allow her to have.

 

She wondered if any of her Hogwarts friends would find it ironic that she had chosen to take up the job of a librarian. The quiet, out of the way place filled with the scent of old books and wooden shelves brought her a certain comfort she had not found much of, since the War. She had used a translation spell for the first few weeks, but had quickly learnt basic Romanian, enough to communicate with the locals who came to the library. None of them ever suspected that the witch the straight dark hair and green eyes was a once famous, and now missing, War Hero.

 

“Lina!” She looked up from her book to see Andrei, her friend and employer walking over to her from the other end of the shelves, followed by a rather familiar silhoutte.

 

She’d recognize that shade of ginger anywhere. Coupled with her current location, it could only mean one thing.

 

“I just wanted to check on how you were doing.” Andrei said, cheerily. “Oh, and this is my friend Charlie Weasley. He’s from Britain, so you may have heard of him. His family was quite famous during the war.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Weasley. I’m Paulina, but I prefer Lina.”           

 

“Please call me Charlie. Andrei mentioned you went to Hogwarts. Maybe we have met before? I was in Gryffindor.”

 

“I don’t think we have. You must have been a few years above me. Besides, I was in Ravenclaw.” She replied, lying through her teeth.

 

“Ah, that explains the books then.” He smirked, indicating the pile of volumes lying on the table.

 

“Well, this is a library. And I know it for a fact that Gryffindors may also read books, if they please. Not everyone can be out battling Dark wizards and being heroes constantly! Where do you work?”

 

“I study dragons for a living.” He grins, challengingly.

 

She had known that, of course. But she had to pretend to be surprised, to keep up appearances.

 

“Dragons? The fire breathing kind?” She said, feigning shock.

 

“Rather. I love what I do, though. And I have managed to keep all my limbs undamaged. Relatively speaking. Well, it’s getting rather late. I should leave. I’ll see you again. Good evening!”

 

Andrei waved her a quick goodbye, and the two men walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 

He hadn’t recognized her! That was definitely a good start.

 

She wasn’t sure that he would have been so polite to her, had he known the truth.

* * *

 

“Hey, again.” He greeted her as he entered.

 

“Has the great Charlie Weasley come to borrow a book? Are you sure they're not too boring for you?” She teases.

 

“Do you have books by Muggle authors here?”

 

"A few, yes. What is it?"

 

"It's called Around the World-" He was cut off.

 

"-in Eighty Days." She finished for him.

 

"You know of it?" He stared, surprised.

 

"I'm a Muggleborn." She offered, by way of explanation.

 

"Oh! I don't know many Muggleborns. Few go into professions involving dragons. I had a friend once, well...she was more my brother's friend...never mind. Do you have the book?"

 

"I'm afraid we don't."

 

"That's a pity. I'll have to go to a Muggle library, I suppose. I don't do very well around Muggles."

 

"Afraid they'll grow teeth and eat you up? Where's your famous Gryffindor bravery? If you want the book, you can have my copy."

 

"I really couldn't.."

 

"I insist."

 

"Thanks Lina. But I don't believe you're carrying it with you right now?”

 

"Of course not! I'll bring it around tomorrow. You can take it from me, then."

 

"I will."

 

"Why the sudden interest in this book anyway?"

 

"A friend on mine introduced me to Verne's books. And I fell in love them, the adventure, the dangers, the journeys the characters undertake, all of it is brilliant."

 

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" She smiles back, remembering the night in Grimmauld Place all those years back, when she'd been reading 'Five Weeks in a Balloon,' and he had asked her about it. She was surprised that he'd remembered too, and read further books by him. Whatever little she knew of his job told her that he did not have much time to spare for reading.

 

The next day, she gave him her whole collection of books by Jules Verne, and he thanked her profusely.

 

It soon became routine for him to stop by every week, and they talked about books, Hogwarts, and dragons. She learnt more about the winged reptiles in her time with him than she had in years of studying about them from books. She found she enjoyed his visits, and even looked forward to them. But she came to love the conversations reminiscing about Britain and Hogwarts. Despite everything, she did miss her home, and spending time with Charlie filled a small part of that void. Sometimes Andrei would accompany the redhead. However Charlie mostly visited alone, and that was the way she preferred. She liked Andrei, but there was a certain connection she felt to Charlie.

 

"Did you fight in the war?" He asked one day, catching her off guard.

 

She had to blink back some tears that immediately sprung to her eyes when she thought of the years she had spent in Hogwarts, and the sacrifices she had made, including sending her parents to Australia.

 

"I was in Hogwarts." She replied curtly.

 

He placed a comforting hand on hers.

 

"I wasn't." He said after a pause.

 

She turned to him, confused.

 

"I ran away. I stayed here. My family was risking their lives, saving all of Magical Britain, and all I did was hide here."

 

She remained silent.

 

"They told me that I was lucky. That I didn't have to see the horrors. But all I am is a coward. That's what they called Percy, but he stood beside them at the castle."

 

"You're not a coward, Charlie. I was there. I saw what the war did. And I know you did your best from out here, helping Kingsley and the others. I know you convinced the Council of Magic here to provide support."

 

"How did you..." He frowned at her.

 

"I-I used to know some members of the Order."

 

His frown deepened.

 

"Paulina, you make a terrible liar. I thought we were friends."

 

"I'm sorry. I should get back to work." She turned away.

 

When she looked back, he had already left.

 

A small sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

 

 

"Alright Lina. What's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself." Andrei enquired, handing her a book.

 

"Nothing! I'm fine. I've just been distracted."

 

"Well, we've got that new collection coming in later today. You'll have to take care of them."

 

"Of course." She replied, her voice betraying her listlessness.

 

"Charlie hasn't been around in a few weeks, has he?"

 

"I suppose not."

 

"I'll talk to him." He said gently, before turning around to leave.

 

He came by again when she was arranging the new books on the shelves.

 

“Charlie’s been busy, what with the dragons’ mating season. I asked him to drop by. He didn’t seem too keen, however. It may be none of my business, but did you have a disagreement?”

 

“Andrei, do you think this book should go in non-fiction? I’m not sure if it counts as a reference book.”

 

Andrei laughed at her attempts to change the topic.

 

“I know you’ve become good friends, and you’ve been acting odd since the last of his visits. Also, that book goes in the children’s section. You’re distracted. Take the rest of the day off. I’ll see to these books.”

* * *

 

“I know who you are.” The voice came from her doorway, causing her to nick her finger on the kitchen knife. He was leaning against the wooden frame of the door, one hand running through his hair.

 

“Do you?” She retorted, sounding rather annoyed.

 

“I should have noticed, really. Glamour spells are not that effective if you know how to look through them. It was rather clever of you, the name. Shakespeare, wasn’t it? I’ve been something of an idiot.”

 

She opened her mouth to reply.

 

“Don’t. Don’t even try to apologise. We were friends before. Had you told me, I wouldn’t have announced your identity to the Prophet!”

 

“Charlie, I…couldn’t. Even if I wanted to. I was afraid. I’m not exactly on pleasant terms with your family.”

 

“In other words, they hate you.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Of course I did. I may not have talked to them in months, but I’ve been reading The Prophet. And the Quibbler. I’ve learnt to read between the lines with Luna’s articles. I’ve learnt to read between the lines with _you_. I’ve seen your articles and papers in Spells Weekly. You’ve been busy, all those free hours in this library. I’m surprised no one has recognized your style yet. It is rather distinctive.”

“Well, I was hoping to disguise it slightly. It seems I really wasn’t successful."

 

An uncomfortable silence reigned for a few minutes, both the occupants of the room fumbling for words.

 

“So what now? Do you pretend you never met me here?”

 

“I couldn’t, even if I wanted to.” He answered, echoing her words from before, with a soft smile.

 

“What do you mean?” She frowned at his words.

 

He walked up to her, and leaned down to meet her lips.

 

“Why me? Why now, Charlie? Pity? Sorrow? Remembrance?” She whispered, after a pause, dropping her glamour.

 

“Brilliance, my dear drakaina." He said, stroking her distinctive bushy hair that she'd kept hidden for so long. "Because no matter what name you hide under, your radiance will always shine through.”

 


End file.
